grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Hexenbiest
, Hungarian: , Russian: , Spanish: |members = Adalind Schade Sean Renard (half-Zauberbiest) Diana Schade-Renard (3/4 Hexenbiest) Elizabeth Lascelles Frau Pech Catherine Schade Serena Dunbrook Camilla Gotleib Danielle Lanive Beatrice, Renard's second cousin William Del Negro Olympia Alexandros (hybrid) |seen = |comics = Issue 0 Issue 1 (flashback) Issue 7 Issue 9 Issue 11 Issue 12 Grimm: The Warlock Issue 1 Grimm: The Warlock Issue 2 Grimm: The Warlock Issue 4 |novels = The Icy Touch Aunt Marie's Book of Lore |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |volume1 = X |volume2 = X }} A Hexenbiest (HEK-sən-beest; Germ. Hexe "witch" + Biest "beast") is a witch-like (or warlock-like if it's male) Wesen that resembles a zombie, with visibly decaying flesh. They first appeared in . Rosalee indicated that the term Hexenbiest is reserved for the female, while a male (such as Sean Renard) would instead be called a Zauberbiest (TSOW-bər-beest; Germ. Zauber "magic" or Zauberer "wizard" + Biest "beast") or Warlock.(Grimm: The Warlock Issue 4) Characteristics When they woge, unlike many other Wesen, Hexenbiests still appear human, however their skin decays so that it resembles a corpse, their teeth sharpen, and their hair turns silver. Their woged appearance becomes more decrepit looking as they age. Ironically, Hexenbiests find this decayed look sexy. Woged or not, they can be identified by a dark U- shaped birthmark on the underside of their tongues. Hexenbiests are also shown to possess superhuman strength. They are able to casually overpower a grown man and rip him apart, but they can only access these powers in their Hexenbiest form and not their human one. They are not as strong as Grimms, as on three separate occasions Grimms were able to gain the upper hand in a fight with Hexenbiests. However, Hexenbiests are physically powerful enough to give Grimms a degree of trouble. They have also been shown possessing other abilities such as telekinesis, shown when Adalind turned the gun of one of the Verrat against him at a distance. They can be somewhat pyrokinetic, as Adalind's daughter, Diana lit up a fire in the fireplace at the cabin. They can create illusions, as Diana caused Meisner to bring firewood to the cabin after he thought he actually picked her up in the middle of the forest and she did the same thing at Nick and Juliette's Home where she made it look like she was alone on the bed until Juliette picked her up and saw she only picked up a pillow. Elizabeth Lascelles has shown the ability to temporarily freeze people in time, but it's unclear if all Hexenbiests possess this ability or not. They are also known for their knowledge of Zaubertränke: chemical or alchemical concoctions and potions. These are used to many effects, such as bewitching a person, and have many highly emotive, compulsive and deadly effects. Their abilities are not limited to just Zaubertränke, however as Catherine owned a key that could open any door, and Elizabeth used a two headed black and red snake to revive Sean after he flatlined. If a Hexenbiest ingests the blood of a Grimm, their Wesen part will be destroyed and they will become a normal human. The weakness is common knowledge amongst Hexenbiests, but seems to be closely guarded from outsiders. Since Adalind was visibly shocked when she realized that Nick knew about it, it seems that even Grimms generally don't know about it. A Hexenbiest turned human in this way still retains her knowledge of Zaubertränke and can still create the most dangerous of concoctions. However, stripping their powers clearly has some affect on their ability to make Zaubertränke, as Adalind claimed she could not create a cure for Renard's obsession due to Nick stripping her of her Hexenbiest powers. Destroying the Wesen part of them will cause some of their Zaubertränke to stop working, but this will not occur if the Hexenbiest is killed. The only known way to regain their lost powers involves the still beating heart of another Hexenbiest after which the Contaminatio Ritualis must be performed by the former Hexenbiest. They must cut off the hands and feet and pluck out the eyeballs of the dead Hexenbiest. Then they must take them to a special field, bury everything in a certain place, the last bit buried with their own hands. If they are accepted all the flowers in the field in a large circle will die and they must then pick all the dead flowers. After this the flowers must be placed inside the dead Hexenbiest's body, then the body must be sewn up. After a period of several hours, it must be slit open and a red sludge will ooze out. Said sludge must be collected and then rubbed onto the stomach throughout the remainder of the pregnancy. Behavior Seemingly concerned only about their own beauty and popularity, they have been known to do things, such as apply leeches to the face, to make their skin paler. They work at the command of royalty and are extremely loyal creatures, but only to whomever they serve, as to others they are treacherous and manipulative, even to their own kind. When dealing with Hexenbiests, it is important to not get on their bad side, as they do not forgive and are capable of exacting their revenge in multiple ways that never end up well for their offender(s). According to Rosalee, it is not normal for a human to fall for a Hexenbiest. This implies that, despite their attractive human forms, Hexenbiests either fail to maintain human behavior in their relationships or that humans are somehow able to sense their true nature unless the Hexenbiests use deliberate manipulation. However they are able to reproduce with humans and have half-breed offspring such as Sean Renard. They are feared throughout the Wesen community, and not above bullying weaker Wesen. Even Monroe seemed worried about dealing with Hexenbiests. It seems as though they are known for telling lies, as Kelly Burkhardt was surprised that Catherine Schade told the truth to Nick and when Stefania Vaduva Popescu confirmed that Adalind's baby was a royal because she wouldn't take her word for it, even though she was only a former Hexenbiest. They are the only natural enemy of Mellifers. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Natural Enemies: Mellifer and Hexenbiest Known Hexenbiests *Adalind Schade **The first Hexenbiest encountered and first Wesen seen by Nick Burkhardt. **Worked with or for Captain Renard. **Worked (as a human) at Berman, Rautbort, and Associates (for Harrison Berman). **Attacked by Mellifers. **Hexenbiest spirit "killed" by Nick Burkhardt in . ***Her powers are restored in after she gives birth to Diana after having gone through several trials to do so. *Diana Schade-Renard (3/4 Hexenbiest, 1/4 human) **Daughter of Adalind and Sean Renard. **Granddaughter of Catherine Schade, Elizabeth Lascelles and King Frederick. **Her powers first manifested from inside her mother's womb. *Sean Renard (1/2 Zauberbiest, 1/2 human) **Works as a Captain of the Portland Police Department, where he is Nick's boss. **Is the Wesen Royal ruler of a Canton including Portland. **Is the bastard son of King Frederick and Elizabeth Lascelles. **Father of Diana. *Catherine Schade **Adalind's mother. **Grandmother of Diana. **Killed by Kelly Burkhardt in . *Elizabeth Lascelles **Former mistress of King Frederick. **Mother of Sean Renard. **Grandmother of Diana. *Serena Dunbrook **Worked (as a human) at Berman, Rautbort, and Associates (for Harrison Berman). **Killed by Mellifers. *Camilla Gotleib **Worked at Berman, Rautbort, and Associates (for Harrison Berman). **Killed by Mellifers. *Frau Pech **Elderly, somewhat well-known Hexenbiest who meets Adalind in Vienna. **Killed by Stefania Vaduva Popescu. *William Del Negro **Is disturbed by Nick not killing Wesen; wants to restore chaos in Portland. **Has convinced some Mellifers to join forces with him. Images Trivia *A Hexenbiest (Adalind Schade) was the first Wesen that Nick Burkhardt saw woge. See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Natural Enemies: Mellifer and Hexenbiest Category:Primate Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Austria Category:Wesen in France Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Novel Wesen